A sweet position
by Sugoibaka04
Summary: "Shitshitshitshitshit!" Natsu and Gray were fighting and Natsu landed on Erza's last cake, and even worse he accidentally ate it too ! Gray ended up unconscious and dragged away by Juvia. Natsu on the other hand is being chased by Erza...until they are both tripped by a "mysterious" person and end up in a "sweet" position ! Erza x Natsu two shot :p slight Gruvia ;)
1. Chapter 1

**FAIRY TAIL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME ! **

**Natsu x Erza story requested by bl00dshy ^.^ **

* * *

><p>" what you say !"<p>

" you heard me stripper, or are ya death too !?"

" why I aught to-"

" why you aught to put some clothes on ? Yeah, I know" Natsu smirked while several guild members cheered and placed more bets on him

Gray frantically put his clothes back on before aiming a punch at Natsu. Natsu easily dodged and a fight was started again. In under 5 seconds chairs and tables, along with a few people were already flying threw the air.

"**BEING THROWN IS MAAAAAAAANNNNLLLLYYYYY**!" Could be heard in the distance. It was obvious who that was. Lisanna had already set of on a one person search party to find that idiot.

So basically it was another normal day in Fairy Tail.

Only weird thing was the fact that Erza hadn't even bothered to try and stop the fight yet.

But that's probably because she's been wolfing cakes down to even care. She was about to eat her very last one. And it was her favorite ! Strawberry cheese cake !

As she was about to pierce the delectable cake with her shinning fork and a scary face, may I add, she was suddenly interrupted.

" _shitshitshitshitshitshitshit_!"

She turned around to see a flying ? Natsu cursing as he heading her way. She tilted her head and moved a little.

She looked around and noticed that Gray had also went flying... Through the roof...

" Natsu ! Were you and gray fighting_ a...g...a...I...n"_

Her sentenced trailed of at the end as she watched Natsu land face first

**On**

**Her**

**Cake.**

**Her**

**Last**

**Cake**

_**HER**_

_**STRAWBERRY**_

_**CHEESE**_

_**CAKE**_

And it went right inside his mouth

God dammit the bastard just swallowed the cake !

A dark aura started to engulf the whole guild. Natsu sheepishly tried to crawl away while chuckling a nervous apology.

Then Gray came running back in " THIS AINT OVER FLAME BRAIN!" When he spotted Natsu he started to run at full speed until he was stopped by a metal fist in the face.

He fell to the ground, several Happy's circling above his head," I'm a pretty pretty icicle" he sang before passing out. Juvia grabbed his leg and dragged him out of the guild.

While this was happening the guild members had hid behind the tables knowing that hell was about to go down. Natsu had also taken the opportunity to get up and start running. However he noticed that this decision was scarier because now he had an angry Erza chasing him !

" Happy save me !?" He yelled franticly

" no. I'm bored and this is really funny" the blue cat chuckled in a dark corner. Oh yes, he had not forgotten about how Natsu had also eaten his fish. Ohoho revenge was sweet.

" _traaaaaaaiiiiiittttooor_" natsu screamed

The little game of cat and mouse kept on going until suddenly a leg was in front of Natsu and tripped him. The poor pink haired dragon slayer only saw a blur of white as he fell and a feminine giggle was heard. For some reason Mira's scent had filled his nose for a second. But he was more aware of the fact that Erza was running towards him at full speed and he had no time to run. He covered his head as he waited for his impending doom.

Erza had noticed that her victim was on the floor and her fist was ready to pumble him to the ground even more. Was this how it felt to have a fire in your belly, because she was definitely burning up ! As she got closer to her target a tan leg tripped her and she had managed to catch a blur of white, and what seemed to be the bottom of a dress.

She expected for a hard impact but what she felt was different. Waaaayyy different!

It felt amazing, her lips and face were tingling. And for some reason she really enjoyed it !

She slowly opened her eyes to see what had caused her so much pleasure and was shocked to see that she was on Natsu. She was on him. That ment that...

**SHE WAS KISSING NATSU AND IT WAS GOOD !**

She flung herself of him (literally) and while on her knees was blushing madly. Natsu had wide eyes and his whole body had gone red like a thermostat. As the guild laughed and cheered he muttered a jumbled up sorry and ran out. Leaving a trail of smoke in his wake.

It wasn't hard too see that he had also like the kissed.

Erza stared at the trail of smoke while touching her lips.

They still tingled, but what she really enjoyed was the strawberry taste that his mouth had.

Her lips turned into a smile and her cheek turned even redder. If that was possible.

Mira snickered behind the counter. She straightened her dress and her white hair as she smirked. Oh how she wondered about who had tripped those two.

As if she didn't know !

Happy was flying over head as he rolled his tounge.

_" Theeeyyy likeeeee each otheeer_ !"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER !<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS ! Sorry it took me so long to update this ! (Please don't kill me ! I have an Erza and a Natsu ! *holds up chibib versions*)**

**some of what I wrote was inspired by Rikalukizi ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>-THE NEXT DAY-<strong>

The sun had been shinning brightly and the guild hall had been tense and quieter than usual. Gray had even spent an hour trying to instigate a fight with Natsu. Secretly everyone was hoping that the pink haired fire dragon slayer would agree to a fight and add some spice to everything. However that didn't happen...

Every time he stood up as if about to start a fight he would shiver and his eyes would widen as if remembering something. A blush would also be evident on his face.

So afterwards everyone had just given up on expecting anything interesting from happening.

Well everyone except for Mira. She had a shinning glint in her eye as if she knew something was bound to happen. She kept squealing about something along the lines of "Natsu...Erza...yesterday !...cake !... Likkkkeeeee"

For a while after, Natsu had been spotted snatching food from plates and hiding in various places. It was as if he was avoiding some one. And it was pretty obvious who that person was. About two hours later Natsu had retreated to sitting down in the corner of the guild, sighing as he leaned into his hand, chewing on some fire chicken at the same time. He kept giving others odd glares that would go un answered until he finally stopped to look at Erza.

He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow as he looked at her.

She was standing by herself in another corner far from his own with a very bright red face. Seriously her face was darker than her hair ! She was holding a strawberry cheese cake as if debating if she should even eat it. It also seemed that everyone was avoiding her, for a completely different reason than why Natsu had been avoiding her *wink wink

1. Every time someone walked near her she would look up as if expecting someone and then growl when it was someone else.

2. She had already thrown many fuming swords toward ElfMan and no one even bothered to question why

3. She may or may not be the reason why Max had a broom up his ass...again...but it's not like he's mad or anything

And it could also be that no one has ever seen her with a face so red that it was easy to confuse it with anger.

He kept on taking many more details of her not noticing how minutes were minutes going by, or how Mira was practically bouncing off the walls with hearts in her eyes. Laxus and Freed failing to catch her.

But then it happened. Erza turned her face slightly and her eyes connected with his.

His eyes widened and he fell off his chair the fire chicken slipping out of his hand and landing in Grays eye. Juvia took this as her chance to baspic ally drown the poor guy and then squeeze him in a tight hug claiming that she made his eye feel better. Before he could complain he was dragged out of the guild while screaming that she would make him feel even better ! Natsu however had ignored this expecting a thorough investigation (beating) as to why he had been [caught] starring.

If it was even possible she seemed to have turned redder, something that Natsu easily confused with anger, along with everyone else as the whole guild (well whoever was there) started to barricade themselves with the tables leaving only Erza and a frozen Natsu in the center.

_**GOD this guild is full if dense idiots !**_

Erzas eyes soften and she started to walk slowly towards Natsu with the cake in her hands. For some reason while looking at her soften eyes Natsu had relaxed but at the same time had not moved from his position. After a few more seconds his nervous gaze turned into a slightly confused one.

Erza was now standing directly above him and everyone's breath hitched as they waited too see what would happen.

Erza bent down to his level. They stared at each other for a while. Her eyes showing various emotions that couldn't be pinned down, his showing confusion and curiosity. They were both blushing. Then she finally started to make a move. And well everyone would agree it was quite, shocking . She put her hand back and with out a second of hesitation

**Smashed**

**The **

**Cake**

**_Into Natsu's mouth_**

As she did so muffled screams were heard from the surprised slayer, and various member had fallen over, or where sweat dropping at her actions. Seriously ! What was she doing !?

Ignoring everyone's reactions she proceeded to grab Natsus hair and smashed her lips on to his. At first it kinda hurt a bit because of her un intentional force but it slowly melted into a slow, loving, and butterfly creating kiss between the two. When they pulled away they both said "wow" and Erza liked her lips claiming that it was delicious.

By now Mira had passed out and her siblings were freaking out because they couldn't wake her up. While some of the guild members just stared at the scene with their jaws dropped. Easy to say that this day wasn't as boring as they all thought. When the initial shock was over they all cheered at the seemingly new couple while helping set up the guild.

Natsu and Erza had decided to leave a while later for a walk down the river. When the sun started to set they decided to sit down and just cuddle.

Yes, they were cuddling because two of the most freaking amazing and powerful mages of the best guild in all of Fiore shared a love of cuddling !

They decided to kiss one more time. And Erza couldn't help but giggle. Natsu looked at her questionably and her response was " you tastes good even with out the cake" and she continued on giggling. Natsu turned his face away from her quickly while a strong blush had formed on his face. Steam was even forming around him and

it was just too cute.

On those two days Erza had learned some stuff.

1. She had found a new (and my add her favorite) way of eating a strawberry cheese shortcake, or any type of cake to be honest.

2. And Natsu maybe be her new favorite flavor

And Natsu... Natsu just wanted to do one thing when they got back to the guild

...

_He wanted to thank Mira for tripping them_

_**The end**_

* * *

><p><em>So what did you guys think ! ^.^ hope you guys liked it .-. <em>


End file.
